What A Lonely Girl
by CuttlefishRock
Summary: "People whispered, for they didn't understand. They thought she had just turned mad, this poor, sweet girl. She wasn't mad, just troubled, but the whispers grew louder, until she began to believe it herself."


**What A Lonely Girl_  
_**

**(-)  
**

_I sometimes see her,_

_Down by the river,_

_The water dances on her skin._

_And she captivates you,_

_With her eyes,_

_But she will never let you in._

(-)_  
_

"There was once a girl named Annie, who everyone adored. She was the sweetest, kindest girl, and never hurt a fly. She was always day-dreaming, with a permanent smile on her face.

"Only, something happened to her, and the light left her eyes. She turned... strange. Empty. Sad. She cried a lot. She saw things. Her nightmares crept into her days, and she couldn't help but hide away from them, these things, that no one else could see.

"People whispered, for they didn't understand. They thought she had just turned mad, this poor, sweet girl. She wasn't mad, just troubled, but the whispers grew louder, until she began to believe it herself."

Finnick sighed heavily, and let his forehead come to rest upon the mattress, next to Annie's hand.

She was sleeping under a haze of drugs in the hospital, after experiencing yet another 'episode', as they were beginning to call them.

"She likes your voice," a nurse informed him, as she bustled into the room, checking vitals and other machines. "She always sleeps better when you're here."

Finnick lifted his head, and stared down at Annie's eyelids. "What happens when I'm not here?"

"We increase her meds." The nurse left.

(-)

_And in the dark, she lingers,_

_Like a tear without a soul._

_And, oh, what a lonely girl,_

_Trying to find her way,_

_In this mixed up, messed up world._

_And I've seen so many faces,_

_Just like hers, _

_So many broken hearts in the world._

_And, oh, what a lonely,_

_What a lonely girl._

(-)

She liked to feel the sand between her toes.

It caused her pain when she found that she was scared of water, after what happened to her in the arena.

As soon as she got off the train, home at last, she ran for the beach, wanting to feel salty air in her lungs again, and dive beneath the churning waves, but... she couldn't. She got to the water's edge, but couldn't bear to even dip in her toe. So, she sat there, crying, feeling so unbelievably broken.

And so, Finnick found her, and every day, they went back to the beach, building up her faith in the ocean once more.

(-)_  
_

_Lately, she's been watching the weather,_

_The weather doesn't know what to do,_

_Coz sometimes when it's cold outside,_

_That's when she's feeling blue._

(-)

"Come on, Annie," he pleaded. His trousers were rolled up to his knees, and he was ankle-deep in the water, facing a dry-footed Annie, holding her hands in his. "Nothing to hurt you in here. I can't even see any crabs."

She wiggled her toes, feeling a slight dampness beneath the top layer of sun-kissed yellow sand.

"Just a toe. The water's lovely today. Really warm."

She closed her eyes, remembering how bitterly cold she had been, surrounded by water, drowning in the place she had felt most safe in...

"Annie."

She couldn't help but stare back into his perfect, whirlpool eyes. She attempted a smile.

(-)

_I see through her sadness,_

_Deep within her soul,_

_All she wants to have,_

_Is someone she can love,_

_To make her whole._

(-)

His hands slid up her forearms, cupping her elbows gently yet firmly. He took a small, slow step backwards, and she moved with him, her eyes fixed on his.

"You did it," he praised, his eyes crinkled with the size of his smile. "Annie, you did it." He held her hands in his again. "Another step?"

She bit her lip.

He squeezed her hands. "Come on, one more. Get your ankles soggy."

They took another tentative step into the sea. She could feel the current, the pulse of the ocean. Home. She closed her eyes, feeling the rippling waves lap at her ankles, the hem of her long sun-dress.

The sound of a churning motor interrupted their tranquillity, along with the rough voice of a crew of fishermen, lightly teasing her like they used to.

"Did you get scared of water, little mermaid?" one asked her, eyes twinkling. Not cruel, just curious.

But it made her cry anyway, because it was true.

The water around her feet seemed to grow cold, rising with each panicked breath she took. She was frozen on the spot, unable to move, as the water rose and rose until it passed her neck, pulling her down into the abyss, the darkness that no sunshine could reach, and her lungs held no air, only water that tasted like tears-

(-)

_And, oh, what a lonely girl,_

_Trying to find her way,_

_In this mixed up, messed up world._

_And I've seen so many faces,_

_Just like hers, _

_So many broken hearts in the world._

_And, oh, what a lonely,_

_What a lonely girl._

(-)_  
_

"Annie!"

No sunshine could reach her... but Finnick's wide, concerned eyes could.

"I can't breathe," she choked out.

His eyes filled with pity, and he swept her up into his arms, holding her close. Her short fingernails dug into his skin, grounding herself to him.

"Come on." He turned around so that they faced out to sea, and took another step further in.

(-)

_Isn't it incredible?_

_Oh, isn't it regrettable?_

_Coz she found sweet love,_

_But then she let it go._

(-)

"Nothing is going to hurt you," he murmured in her ear, as he carried her out into knee-deep waters.

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"I promise, Annie." He came to a stop, so that her toes weren't touching the water.

(-)

_And I've seen so many faces,_

_Just like hers, _

_So many broken hearts in the world._

_And, oh, what a lonely,_

_What a lonely,_

_And, oh, what a lonely girl._

(-)

She looked down into the crystal-clear waters, and let her toes skim the surface.

(-)

_Trying to find her way,_

_In this mixed up, messed up world._

_And I've seen so many faces,_

_Just like hers, _

_So many broken hearts in the world.  
_(-)

She stretched her leg out so that her foot was submerged.

(-)

_And, oh, what a lonely_

(-)

She relinquished her grip on Finnick, and let her feet touch the seabed.

(-)

_What a lonely girl_

(-)

She turned, facing out to sea with him, holding his hand.

(-)

_And, oh, what a lonely_

_What a lonely girl._

**(-)_  
_**

**Sandi Thom; Lonely Girl_  
_**


End file.
